Automotive vehicle wiring harnesses, comprising wire bundles and electrical connectors, are commonly secured at various points throughout the vehicle body by means of bayonet-type fasteners which are taped or otherwise fastened to the harness and which include a barb or "Christmas tree" which is designed to be thrust through a hole in a body panel. The barb is resilient so as to close up to allow insertion and to expand after insertion to prevent or inhibit removal.
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art "arrowhead" clip 10 comprising a solid shaft 12 having converging end barbs 14 at one end and a semi-cylindrical flange 11 at the other end. The flange is designed to be taped to a wire bundle and the barbs 14 are designed to be resiliently thrust through an aperture 20 formed in a vehicle body panel 18. The barbs 14 flex toward one another for insertion and thereafter spring outwardly to cause second surfaces 16 to abut the interior surface of the panel 18 to prevent or inhibit removal. The clip 10 is typically made of plastic.
Because the prior art arrowhead clip 10 has two barbs 14, it may be incompletely installed; i.e., an operator may believe that the clip is fully inserted upon hearing a "click" sound. However, this clicking sound may be created by a single lock projection 14 engaging the panel, while the other lock projection has not passed through the aperture. Therefore, the audible click provided by this connector does not always indicate a proper installation.
FIG. 2 illustrates a prior art "Christmas tree" clip 22 having a flange for securing the clip to the wiring harness. A series of locking conical projections 24 extend from the clip and function to secure the clip within aperture 28 in panel 26. As with the arrowhead clip, this Christmas tree clip suffers from the same problems associated with partial insertion of the clip. Here, each time a locking projection 24 passes through aperture 28, an audible "click" is heard. However, proper installation requires that the clip be fully inserted through the aperture, resulting in numerous audible clicks. Since these clips are often installed in concealed locations, it may be difficult for an operator to visually inspect the mounting of the clip.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a locking clip which provides a strong retention force, and which provides to the assembler a fool-proof, unequivocal audible signal when the clip has been properly and fully inserted.